


Nescience - Trojan Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1045]
Category: NCIS, The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The trauma of the y-pestis during SWAK brought Tony online as an Elite Trojan Guide. Only the pain of all the noise he heard, immediately sent him into a coma which he isn't waking up from despite Dr. Pitt's and many other people's attempts to coax him awake. Will he ever wake up? Can Gibbs or anyone else save Tony or is this a battle Tony must fight on his own?





	Nescience - Trojan Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/11/2002 for the word [nescience](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/11/nescience).
> 
> nescience  
> Lack of knowledge or awareness; ignorance.
> 
> This was requested by Tardis_Type as part of my 2017 prompt challenge. You can prompt me in 2018 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile) by clicking the sign up link.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Sentinel and guides are known AU
> 
> During SWAK, Tony's sickness caused him to go online as a new and revered type of Sentinel: A Trojan- a guide with all the strength, weaknesses, and benefits of a Sentinel. Not only that, but his spirit guide is a wolf, making him an Elite Trojan. With The trauma of the plaugue violating his body, Tony goes into full Sencery overload: completely unresponsive. Eventually, Dr. Blair Sandburg and Detective Jim Ellison is called as a last resort. Maney tests later, they are out of options. With their last hope, they attempt to force Gibbs into coming online(your choice on how) certain that he is Tony's Trojen counterpart (can't think of a name, should be fun for u though!)
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> Thanks to WaterSoter for trying to make my story better. It's suckiness is completely my fault, don't blame her for any of it. I apologize for the ending and hope it's not too disappointing.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Nescience - Trojan Version

Gibbs stared at Tony as the plague wracked Tony’s body. He’d ordered Tony not to die, but it didn’t seem like that was enough. He could feel Tony slipping further and further away from him and he hated it.

Gibbs couldn’t stand watching Tony like this. He needed to be doing something useful, but he also couldn't leave Tony when he was clearly in so much pain. Gibbs kept glancing between the door and Tony undecided. 

Before Gibbs could make up his mind Tony gasped for breath, clearly in increased pain. Gibbs moved immediately towards Tony’s bed, yelling for Dr. Pitt. His heart immediately went out to Tony even though his face stayed on it’s normal bastard expression that hid his worry. Tony’s hands twitched towards his head, but before they could make it there Tony collapsed into complete unconsciousness. 

“Tony?” Gibbs asked worriedly, shaking Tony’s shoulder gently.

Dr. Pitt was immediately there, moving to check out Tony’s monitors and using his penlight to further examine Tony when he realized Tony had already lapsed into unconsciousness in the few seconds it had taken him to arrive. Slipping the sedative he’d brought with him back into his pocket, Dr. Pitt asked, “What happened?”

“I don’t know. He looked like he was trying to move his hands towards his head.” Gibbs stared at Tony trying not to let his obvious worry shine through.

Dr. Pitt nodded, looking at the readings closer to confirm Tony’s status. His face developing a perplexed expression as he realized that the plague cells were slowly vanishing. They’d been multiplying until recently. On top of that, Tony’s brain activity matched the activity of an awake person even though he was clearly unconscious.

Gibbs glared at Dr. Pitt. “What’s wrong with him?”

“I’m not sure.” Dr. Pitt replied worriedly. 

Dr. Mallard immediately stepped closer to see what was going on, at that. If Dr. Pitt didn’t know what was going on that was a very bad sign. However, he soon understood Dr. Pitt’s confusion. The readings didn’t make any sense as the plague was well known to be deadly, plus there was nothing to indicate why Tony had fallen unconscious so abruptly.

“According to the readings there’s nothing wrong with Tony, now. Even the plague cells attacking his body are being fought back and slowly vanishing.” Dr. Pitt’s face filled with confusion. Dr. Pitt didn’t understand what was going on. Tony had always beaten the odds, but this was especially unusual.

Dr. Mallard, too, developed a bewildered expression on his face as he checked Tony’s numbers. “Most curious.” 

The fact that the doctor’s were admitting nescience was extremely disconcerting. Gibbs knew he needed to get the truth from the source, the one who had sent the contagion. “Ducky, will you stay with Tony?”

“Of course, Jethro.”

Gibbs nodded and quickly left the hospital room. Even more than before, now, he needed to work out his aggression by finding the culprit behind the letter sent to Tony. He trusted that Ducky would make sure that someone was with Tony at all times until he returned.

Barging into NCIS headquarters, Gibbs demanded, “Where are we?”

McGee and Kate immediately jumped to attention sharing what they’d found on the dossier that the letter referenced. Gibbs immediately wanted to know who reported the rape if the victim had amnesia. McGee and Kate exchanged looks and quickly checked their case files. 

Kate reported that it was the mother, “Hanna Lowell.”

Gibbs quickly wanted to know if she was a microbiologist to which McGee answered that she wasn’t, but a number of them worked for her as she was the CEO of Lowell Pharmaceuticals. Gibbs demands a search warrant and the three of them were getting ready to leave as soon as the search warrant came through when Gibbs’ phone rang. 

Gibbs picked up the phone since it was Ducky. "Gibbs."

"Good evening, Jethro." Ducky believed firmly in phone manners.

Gibbs growled. “Cut to the chase, Ducky. We have a warrant.”

Ducky barely refrained from rolling his eyes at Jethro's obvious impatience. “Tony is being transferred to a medical center that specializes in guides in distress.”

“What? Tony isn’t a guide.”

“I’m afraid he is, Jethro. There’s an alpha guide, Blair Sandburg, here insisting that he felt Tony come online. Also, there’s a ghostly looking wolf that has appeared wrapped around Tony’s body.”

“Do Not let them take Tony to a guide center until I’m there, Ducky.” Gibbs immediately hung up the phone and completely forgetting about the case headed for Bethesda. His instincts were telling him he needed to be with Tony.

“Gibbs?” McGee and Kate both asked in unison as he appeared to have completely forgotten about them. 

“What are you waiting for?” Gibbs snarled as he left. “Go get her and get the antidote.”

McGee and Kate exchanged looks before Kate quickly announced, “I'm driving.”

Gibbs ignored them and continued on his way out of the building. He had to get to Tony before they took him away. He didn’t trust any guide to have Tony’s best interests at heart. 

He couldn't afford to let them keep Tony away from him, not now, at least. He didn't know why, but he had a gut feeling that something bad would happen if Tony was taken away from him. He'd long ago gotten used to trusting his gut, so he would do everything in his power to prevent that from happening.

The cars’ brakes screeched as Gibbs slammed to a halt in a parking spot and stormed out of the car determined to give this Blair Sandburg a piece of his mind. He went immediately to the isolation room Tony was in. Rage suffused his face as he demanded, “Who are you to try and move Tony? He’s not a guide. He belongs here under his doctor’s supervision not in some highfalutin guide center.”

Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison blinked at the newcomer not entirely sure where all the anger was coming from. Jim moved in front of Blair protectively just in case the newcomer became violent. Ducky shook his head and moved in front of both of them.

“Really, Jethro. That simply is not necessary. Mr. Sandburg is a perfectly nice man who is only interested in Tony’s best interests.”

“Blair, please.” Blair stepped around both Jim and Ducky to offer his hand to Gibbs. 

Gibbs glared at the hand held out to him. Ducky narrowed his eyes at Gibbs. 

“Jethro.” Ducky warned.

Gibbs sighed and shook Blair’s hand roughly, crossing his arms and glaring after they finished shaking.

“Jethro, really. Why don’t you step further in and see our newest addition to Tony’s isolation room and then Blair can explain about Tony and you can decide for yourself.”

Gibbs didn’t want to be reasonable. His gut was going crazy about the two men other than Ducky in front of him. Still he walked over to Tony’s bed where the ghostly wolf was visible. 

The wolf immediately perked up at the sight of Gibbs and stood up, leaving his position curled around Tony’s head, and walked over to the edge of the bed. The wolf still kept his back foot touching Tony through the blankets, but it moved close enough to touch Gibbs’ hand with its nose. Gibbs blinked down at the wolf in surprise. 

Guides and Sentinels were well known, though, rare. Gibbs hadn’t paid much attention to guides or sentinels beyond the required learning that everyone went through as part of the normal schooling, however. He’d known from an early age that he wasn’t latent. Neither of his parents had guide or sentinel abilities nor were there any known guides or sentinels on either side of his family.

He hadn’t needed to go through the required testing to know that he wasn’t latent. His father had insisted on the testing after his mother died for some reason, but it had only confirmed that Gibbs didn’t have either guide or sentinel genes. Most of his classmates hadn’t either, it wasn’t until he joined the marines that he met someone with sentinel abilities.

The guy had pissed Gibbs off to no end as he’d been an absolute liability as he kept zoning out in the field. Supposedly guides were supposed to make the zoning better, but when the man had met his guide, his abilities increased and with them his arrogance. Gibbs had no room for the superiority that tended to inhabit guides or sentinels, simply because they were rare, especially since most of the time their skills were more of a liability than a help.

That first encounter had set the tone for almost all subsequent encounters Gibbs had had with guides or sentinels. He’d been happy to form a team without any active guides or sentinels on it and definitely without the superiority that so many guides and sentinels had. Still he’d never heard of anyone, guide or not, having anything like this spirit wolf. He could actually touch the wolf by Tony’s side. He petted the wolf, staring stupidly at it for a long time.

Blair coughed. “Well, that’s unexpected.”

Gibbs looked over at Blair in confusion. He’d lost some of his anger at the sheer wonder of the wolf beside Tony now. He’d never heard of anything like this. 

“What is?” Ducky looked between Gibbs and Blair. He had a feeling that he knew what Blair was talking about, but he wanted Blair to explain it to Gibbs.

Blair shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. “Never mind me.”

When Blair offered nothing further, Gibbs utilized his deadly Gibbs’ stare that many perps immediately started confessing to. Blair was completely unfazed. He was used to dealing with surly people as all sentinels he met were overly protective of their guides. On top of that the elite guides often came from families with no sentinel/guide blood, so parents and friends tended to become quite upset about their friend or child needing to move into a guide center for training for a few months at least. 

“How do you know Tony is a guide?” Gibbs finally prompted annoyed with the silence. “Also, what’s with the wolf?”

“Simply put I felt Tony come online. When a new guide comes online they unconsciously reach out with their minds. Nearby guides can sense this. If the guide coming online is particularly powerful, even guides further away will sense it. An alpha guide like me sensed it immediately despite the distance and I was able to pinpoint where the new guide was. I told Jim and we grabbed the next available flight out as Tony isn’t a normal guide and will likely need special one on one training and counseling about his new abilities.”

“What do you mean Tony isn’t normal?” Gibbs practically impaled Blair with the daggers shooting from his eyes. He didn’t like the sound of this one bit.

“Well the wolf is actually a spirit wolf as you may have guessed. Very few know of the existence of spirit animals as only Trojan guides and their Durex sentinel counterparts exhibit them. With the guide and sentinel population as small as it is that makes the number of Trojan guides and Durex sentinels extremely small. We’re talking less than 1 in 3 million type of small.”

“What is the purpose of the spirit animals?” Ducky mused out loud, though mostly to himself.

“We don’t actually know. We do know that what species or form the spirit animal takes has something to do with the guides abilities or strengths. In particular, the wolf marks Tony as an Elite Trojan of which there has never been more than one at a single time in history.”

“What is so special about these Trojans or Elite Trojans?” Gibbs interrupted before they could end up too far down a rabbit trail.

“Simply put Trojans are guides with Sentinel abilities, so they have the ability to utilize between 1-5 of the senses like sentinels can. Elite Trojans always gain the abilities of all 5 senses, though, not all of them start out with that ability. Additionally, their guide abilities are extremely strong.”

“Ok. You can go, now.” Gibbs was absolutely done with all this guide and sentinel mumbo jumbo. He turned back to Tony’s unconscious body, completely dismissing the others in the room.

“Jethro!” Ducky admonished. “Don’t be rude.”

Gibbs ignored him. Tony may be this super special guide, but he was Gibbs’ agent first and Gibbs wasn’t going to let Tony get pulled into this fancy guide stuff without Tony consenting to it. Blair glanced between Ducky and Gibbs before pulling Ducky off to the side. 

“See if you can talk some sense into him? Tony really does need to be in a guide center to stand any chance at getting him out of that coma.”

Ducky nodded, glancing over at Tony and Gibbs with concern.

“Great.” Blair nodded to Ducky. Louder to everyone, Blair announced, “If you change your mind, just give us a call and we’ll help.”

Blair wrapped his arm around Jim and together they left Tony’s isolation room. Once they were out of earshot and on the way to a hotel, Blair sighed. “I really hope I’m wrong.”

“About what, chief?”

“The way the wolf reacted to Gibbs I’m almost positive that Gibbs is Tony’s sentinel, but Gibbs is clearly not online. I don’t think Tony will become responsive again until Gibbs is actually online.”

“Gibbs is a stubborn bastard, but he cares about his people. He’ll do what he needs to for Tony.”

“I hope you’re right, Jim.”

“Come on, chief. Cheer up! We can’t do anything more for either of them, right now.”

“You’re right. Let’s enjoy this rare night to ourselves with no prying eyes.” Blair smiled at Jim, fully aware of what exactly Jim wanted to do for the rest of the night.

Ducky glanced at Gibbs before deciding that he wasn’t going to make anymore progress with him today and heading back to NCIS. He still had a job to do and someone needed to check in with the team in regards to whatever plague agent had been unleashed on Tony. Days passed and Gibbs refused to leave Tony’s side unless someone else from the team was there to watch Tony and even then he wouldn’t leave for more than 30 minutes.

Dr. Pitt had caved in and brought in another bed that they’d shoved next to Tony’s bed for Gibbs to sleep on. Tim and Kate kept whispering to each other at NCIS headquarters about Gibbs weird behavior. At first, they’d brushed it off as just Gibbs caring for a teammate that was clearly struggling and close to death.

Neither of them could imagine Gibbs behaving that way over their death, however, and they couldn’t help wondering what was really going on. The case was basically closed up. The lady was clearly crazy and would probably be able to get off on an insanity plea.

None of the biologists under her understood what was happening with Tony either. According to them, the contagion had a suicide gene. This explained why the plague cells had started disappearing, but not why Tony had slipped into a coma.

They’d passed this information onto Gibbs when they’d gone to visit Tony. He’d snarled and growled at this and paced the room while they looked in on Tony before chasing them out and resuming his post holding Tony’s hand. McGee and Kate had exchanged baffled glances before leaving. 

Days passed. Blair and Jim enjoyed a vacation, of sorts, while they waited for the worst and hoped for the best. Blair just couldn’t shake the feeling that Tony wasn’t going to return without intervention.

The doctors tried their best to help Tony, but nothing they did made any difference. Dr. Pitt tried to broach the subject of calling in Blair and Jim for their expertise to Gibbs multiple times, but each time Gibbs shot him down. He didn’t want either of them anywhere near Tony. 

He didn’t know Tony’s feelings on sentinels and guides. It wasn’t something that they’d ever discussed. He did know that he, himself, never wanted to be a sentinel or guide. 

After a couple of weeks with no change in Tony’s state and pressure from Ducky, Dr. Pitt, and Kate, Gibbs finally gave in and let Ducky arrange the move to the nearest guide medical center. Most coma patients chance for death or never waking up increased after 5 weeks of being in a coma and Gibbs wasn’t willing to chance it just because of his pride, especially with the doctor’s admitting they didn’t know what else to do for Tony. 

Gibbs would do everything he could to give Tony a fighting chance even if it meant working with the very type of people he’d hated. He still wasn’t happy about this, but everyone else was recommending it and even he could tell that Tony wasn’t improving. In fact, Tony’s spirit wolf seemed to be getting dimmer as each day passed.

At the guide center they were met with a bright and perky guide that even Gibbs could not glare away. She led them to Tony’s new room and they got him all settled and hooked up to the guide equipment which looked a lot like the equipment the regular doctor’s had used to Gibbs. Ducky conversed with the guide doctors about treatments.

Gibbs ignored them all. He just focused on Tony and the wolf. The wolf was obviously a lot dimmer now, just from the move, and that worried Gibbs. 

With Tony being a guide Ducky needed to know as much about guides medically as possible as he couldn’t imagine that Tony would be anymore willing to go to a guide doctor than he was to a normal doctor. Ducky held in his cringe as he listened to the guide doctor. The guide doctor repeated what he already knew that Tony should be awake, but wasn’t.

There was some hope as it wasn’t the first time they’d seen a newly awoken guide struggling with some mental trauma that keeps them in a coma. It was especially common for Trojan guides. Usually an active guide would attempt to join Tony in the spiritual realm and help him through whatever was going on.

Multiple guide doctors had tried to reach Tony and they’d even called in Blair, one of the strongest guides in the world. Blair had failed to reach Tony through the spiritual or mental connection as well. It was like Tony was locked inside his own mind and while the pain was leaking into the spiritual realm, Tony himself wasn’t there. 

Blair refused to give up on Tony and continued to try to reach Tony and soothe him and let him know it was safe to wake up. Nothing worked. Even Gibbs was talking to Tony and trying to coax him into waking when he wasn’t glaring at the doctors and Blair and hovering protectively. Still Tony didn’t wake. 

By this point in time, a month had passed and Gibbs was really beginning to worry. They were approaching the 5 week timeframe where most coma patients either wake up or stay comatose forever and eventually die. Gibbs didn’t want Tony to die or remain comatose, but he’d run out of tricks to try himself. Even his normal head slap hadn’t worked to wake Tony. 

Blair, Ducky, and the doctors had been talking daily in brainstorming sessions as they tried to come up with last ditch crazy measures to try before it became too late as it was obvious their current treatments were not working. They were trying anything and everything. Gibbs couldn’t fault them for their persistence and determination.

In fact, he would never admit this out loud, but he was beginning to think that guides and sentinels weren’t as bad as he had always thought they were. Blair, Ducky, and the doctors were having one last brainstorming session. They only had time for one final last ditch attempt.

They had to pick their best option. They wouldn’t have a chance to try something else if this one failed. Looking around at the others, Blair nodded. “So we’re all agreed in this approach?”

“It’s the only thing that has any chance of success.” Ducky pointed out. He’d quickly come up to speed on the guide techniques that normal doctors didn’t learn. He couldn’t perform anything that required actual guide abilities, but he could do everything else now.

Ducky knew how deep Gibbs hatred of guides and sentinels ran. They hadn’t talked about it, but Ducky had been around long enough to see Gibbs interact with guides and sentinels and draw his own conclusions. Ducky knew the test results said that Gibbs had no guide or sentinel genes.

Ducky didn’t envy Blair the job of sharing the news with Gibbs. He couldn’t imagine that Gibbs was going to react well to being a sentinel himself given what he knew. Still Blair with Jim were the best bet to help Gibbs come online and accept his sentinel abilities and reach out to Tony.

As Tony’s sentinel, especially as an Elite Durex Sentinel who would eventually have all guide abilities in addition to his sentinel abilities, Gibbs was the only one who would be able to reach Tony inside Tony’s mind. Both Blair and Ducky had previously tried to broach the idea to Gibbs that he was a sentinel and that if he came fully online he’d be able to help Tony, but Gibbs kept insisting that he couldn’t be a sentinel. Blair would have to really force the issue and get Gibbs to accept his own sentinel nature or somehow force him online, so that he had no choice but to accept that he was a sentinel.

Ducky was actually surprised that with all Gibbs’ time in the marines that he hadn’t activated his abilities already. Usually someone in distress would trigger a sentinel’s abilities, but Gibbs still showed no signs of having active abilities. He certainly didn’t seem to have any of the reactions that an active sentinel would have, especially an unbonded one. 

It was well known that caffeine made it harder for a sentinel to control their abilities, so without a guide’s help it was pretty impossible for an active sentinel to drink as much coffee as Gibbs did. Ducky was on hand, in case, they needed a familiar face to help with Gibbs. Blair took a deep breath and approached Gibbs.

Tony’s wolf was now practically curled up in Gibbs’ arms. Even protected in Tony’s sentinel's arms, the wolf was obviously on its last legs. Gibbs held the wolf and Tony’s hand, sitting as close to Tony as possible as if his mere presence would somehow keep Tony alive. 

Gibbs hadn’t even thought about NCIS since Tony moved to the guide medical center. He’d been far too worried about Tony and Tony’s wolf. All his thoughts were constantly occupied with Tony. 

“He’s not looking too good, is he?” Blair interrupted Gibbs’ thoughts.

Gibbs grunted. “No. Do the doctors have something new to try?”

“Not exactly. We’re pretty sure the only thing that stands any chance of waking Tony is for you to activate your Elite Durex Sentinel abilities and communicate with him directly in his mind.”

“Not this, again. I already told you I’m not a sentinel. I was even tested as a child. I don’t have the gene.”

“Actually, Trojan Guides and Durex sentinels usually don’t show latent as sentinels or guides. They are also often the first sentinel or guide in their family line.”

“You told me this already. It still doesn’t make me a sentinel.”

“You’re telling me that you’ve never heard or seen something from farther away than you should have been able to?” Blair couldn’t believe that. 

“I have good eyesight and hearing, but nothing superhuman.”

The wolf nudged Gibbs, leveling its own glare at Gibbs. Blair chuckled. “Looks like even the wolf disagrees with you. Why don’t we try an experiment?”

Jim glared at Blair and Gibbs. He hated this plan. He never liked plans that involved Blair being bait. If he could have, he would have stopped it, but Blair had overruled his protests. If by some miracle Gibbs didn’t activate his abilities to save Blair, he knew Jim would save him.

“What experiment?” Gibbs eyed Blair suspiciously.

“You’ll find out. Ducky will stay with Tony. We’ll have to go outside the hospital for this experiment.”

Gibbs didn’t like the sound of this. “I’ll only agree if everyone agrees to drop this whole me being a sentinel business once this test is over and I show no sentinel abilities.”

Ducky glanced at Blair and shrugged. Blair sighed, “Agreed.”

The three of them walked outside and Blair walked out into the street. Before he could take more than two steps into the street, Gibbs yanked him back. “Are you stupid? Couldn’t you hear the car coming?”

“Actually, no. That particular car is specially designed to only make noise audible to sentinels. Congratulations, you’re a sentinel.”

Gibbs stared dumbfounded at Blair. “You. Me.” Gibbs trailed off. He couldn’t believe he had been played like that.

“You have really good control over your sentinel senses though, which isn’t unusual for an Elite Durex sentinel, but is still not common. Caffeine should throw you completely out of whack and make it easy for you to zone, but I haven’t seen you zone once.”

Gibbs just smirked at that. He’d never admit that his marine days had made coffee practically his life blood. He couldn’t imagine being without coffee. “So what is this thing you think I can do to wake Tony? Because I’ve been trying everything that usually works, even a head slap and nothing.”

Blair and Jim looked at Gibbs strangely when he mentioned a head slap. Blair shrugged it off and motioned for them to head back into the hospital. “Well we’re going to have to work with you to unlock at least one of your guide abilities since Tony isn’t awake enough for you to enter into a full bond with him. As an Elite Durex sentinel, you should be able to sense Tony through the spiritual plane once you get the hang of it and then hopefully you’ll be able to communicate with him directly.”

Gibbs eyed Blair suspiciously. That sounded like a lot of mumbo jumbo. “You want me to what? Hold hands with you and perform a seance?”

Blair chuckled and shook his head. “No. Tony isn’t dead. Performing a seance would be useless. It will be easiest to start with some meditation until you know what your mind feels like and can feel someone else’s mind like mine. Once you get the hang of it, you might find that physical touch helps. Or if you summon your spirit animal it may be able to communicate with Tony’s spirit animal and tell us more.”

Gibbs just blinked in confusion not even sure which of Blair’s statements bothered him the most. Deciding to ignore everything Blair was saying, Gibbs followed his gut. He hadn’t been willing to trust it before as his gut had let him to a place where he could hear voices that he knew weren’t nearby. 

Knowing he was a sentinel with some guide abilities, though, made him realize that he truly was hearing people further away. He just had to find Tony’s voice, which was a lot quicker than he expected as it seemed like there was a channel built that connected him directly to Tony. He didn’t like what he was hearing though.

It was a whirl of remembered pain and despair. The pain he could understand as he felt how loud everything had sounded and how bright everything had been for Tony in the moment that he came online. The despair he didn’t understand until he saw the memory loop that Tony was stuck in. 

The truth was Gibbs had been actively blocking his guide abilities and most of his sentinel abilities. It had been instinctive due to his hatred of sentinels and guides and helped by his enormous caffeine intake, but he hadn’t been able to block everything. When Blair had proved he really was a sentinel, Gibbs had immediately realized just what that stuff in the back of his mind that he tried to pretend wasn’t there really was. 

Apparently, Tony had been able to sense him blocking his sentinel/guide abilities through the pathway that connected them and had thought that Gibbs was rejecting him. This had led Tony to being trapped in a loop of self recrimination and thoughts of how worthless he was and how no one would ever want him that he couldn’t get out of and didn’t really see the point in getting out of. He’d been aware enough of the world going on around him to know that Gibbs and Ducky were the only ones that visited him and Tony had decided that that was out of a sense of a duty.

Gibbs couldn’t believe how turned around Tony had gotten from his abilities and the pain of the initial onslaught of increased senses. Shaking his head fondly, he reached out to Tony telling him that not only was he wanted, but that he was loved. He apologized for blocking his abilities and explained that it was the sentinel/guide stuff he was rejecting not Tony. 

He would never reject Tony. Gibbs did his best to assure Tony of the truth of that statement and gradually both of them returned to the physical world. Tony’s wolf was whole and almost solid now. 

Alongside the wolf rested a black bear, which was happily giving Tony a tight bear hug in greeting. Gibbs couldn’t help feeling a little jealous, which Tony picked up on and quickly grabbed Gibbs hand giving it a squeeze. Blair, Jim, Ducky, and the guide doctors all backed out of the room to give Gibbs and Tony some privacy in which to bond, now that both of them were conscious again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
